The present invention relates to a telephone transmitting and receiving unit, a mobile communication relay terminal and a mobile communication terminal which can realize comfortable mobile object communication suitable to a time, place and occasion without contracting a plurality of circuits. The present invention also relates to a communication service system in which contents of a received electronic mail without the use of a communication terminal which does not include a function of displaying data of the electronic mail in letters.
Recently, as prices of machine and instruments for mobile communication, and its service fees have been reduced, subscribers to the mobile communication has been increased. Increase of subscribers to the portable telephone, PHS (Personal Handy phone System), etc. is remarkable. As mobile computers, etc. prevail, applications of connecting portable telephone terminals, PHS terminals to the mobile computers for data communication are increasing. It is considered that the number of subscribers to the mobile communication will increase.
Recently PHS-integrated terminals including PHS terminals and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) integrated with each other are marketed, and a single terminal can accommodate services of telephone communication, electronic mail, etc.
However, the mobile communication uses electric waves of an allocated frequency band. In an allocated frequency band only a set number of circuits can be provided. Accordingly, if subscribers continue to increase as have done, a problem that the subscribers will exceed a circuit providing capacity limit will take place.
While the PHS-integrated terminal can realize various functions, the PHS-integrated terminal is large-sized a little inconveniently to carry in comparison with the PHS terminal and the portable telephone terminal, and some users contract different circuits for the PHS terminal and the portable telephone terminal to use the PHS-integrated terminal and PHS terminal suitably for purposes. To comfortably use the mobile communication suitably for TPO (Time, Place, Occasion) circuit service fees must be paid for the respective circuits, which much burdens the users. This is also a problem.
In the conventional communication service, by the PHS terminal, the portable telephone terminals, etc. having no function of displaying data of an electronic mail in letters the users cannot know contents of a received electronic mail.